


Everything's Gonna Be Okay Soon

by MadokaFan1234



Series: The Mountain Goats Trilogy [2]
Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: Dysfunctional marriage - Freeform, F/M, Game Shows, Night thoughts, high school dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 18:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadokaFan1234/pseuds/MadokaFan1234
Summary: Dug up a fifth of Hood River ginThat stuff tastes like medicineBut I'll take itIt'll do





	Everything's Gonna Be Okay Soon

**Author's Note:**

> God, three one-shots in one night? That's a personal record!

Rosita stared at her husband from across their bed. For once, he had slept next to her that night. 

"Goodnight...." she tried to say something to Norman, before realizing he was deep in sleep already. Her anticipating smile dissolved into a disappointed frown as she sat on the edge of her side of the bed. 

She looked down, away from him, trying to think when was the last time they had a true conversation. But days after days, weeks after weeks, months after months...all she could remember was seeing him coming home, apathetic look on his face as he grabbed some food and passed out in the living room chair. 

Occasionally, she would try to give him a kiss goodnight before going to bed herself. All that played on the TV was obscure game shows, music bursting from the electrical frames. She would smile a bit when hearing the melody, remembering when they were high-school sweethearts, sitting in her own living room and kiss while the game shows played. Back then, he felt like a prize to her, the perfect reward. And she thought he felt the same. 

But then, how? How could their marriage result in something like this? Two people, hardly communicating, only speaking to each other from time to time, and with that, their voices were monotone. 

She tried her best to hold onto hope that one day, he would respond. That he would burst into their door one day and sweep her into a loving kiss like the Prince Charmings she would dream about as a teenager. How she would be the wondrous singing princess to his handsome prince. 

In the present, she sighed. Why was she still holding onto high school dreams? They were long gone...replaced with a stale marriage. She placed an arm on her leg, resting her cheek on her hand. Was she doomed to a life of repetition day after day? 

She laid down on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. She couldn't be thinking the same thoughts every night....

"Everything's gonna be okay soon...." She sighed, before drifting off into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I found it really heartbreaking to write a couple like Rosita and Norman like this, but I wanted to write a different aspect of their relationship. Note that this doesn't mean that they aren't a healthy relationship, just a troubled one at the moment. 
> 
> Game Shows Touch Our Lives (c) The Mountain Goats


End file.
